A Woman's Touch
by Austin Bay
Summary: Jack needs help...but can he and his sister get along long enough to save piracy
1. Personal Hygiene

**A Woman's Touch**

**Chapter1: Personal Hygiene**

Lilly pulled the blankets over her head, "Go away!" she rolled over and stared up in to the eyes of none other then her beloved brother Jack Sparrow, "Jack! Don't you know not to go into a lady's room with out her permission?" Lilly hugged the covers close horrified, "Plus I'm hardly decent."

Jack glanced around the large mansion that used to be his home. Visions of Lilly and him as children danced in his head. Running, yelling, sliding down the banister, it all seemed such silliness now. In fact now Jack was here now not because of fun but because he needed help and the only one who could help was laying in the bed in font of him at the moment. Jack bounced back to reality, how could he let this happen now him, and if any one found out, his family, were in grave danger.

Lilly noticed the look in Jack's eye and consulted him on it, "Jack what's the matter?" she said kindly, "Do Father and Mother know you are here?"

Jack shook his head, "I don't need their help, Lilly, my one and only sister, the one I trust…"

Lilly cut him off, "What do you want," She said flatly as she crossed her arms.

"Help," Jack said quickly.

"With what did you get slapped too hard again after becoming sober for the first time in like forever?" Lilly asked.

Jack swayed a little and pointed a finger at nothing, "That was a one time deal, love."

Lilly glanced where Jack was pointing… Nothing, what was that man pointing at? Lilly looked back at Jack and rolled her eyes. He was now examining a hairbrush.

Jack leaned back a little and scrunched his face up. Lilly had once tried to do that in the mirror and it really didn't work out too well.

"It's been a long time since I've seen one of these," Jack commented turning the hairbrush in his hand.

"I can tell," Lilly said flatly. Jack glared at her face relaxed in that signature sly way, "Maybe if you took those beads out and actually washed your hair you could brush it our and maybe be decent to look at." Lilly sat up in her bed a little not enough to expose herself, in her nightgown, to her brother.

Jack scrunched his face again, "No way am I taking one of those _sophisticated_ showers. A waterfall will do just fine."

"Jack Sparrow, if you intend to stay here you will shower!" Lilly said sternly, "We cannot have any one in this family smell as a pirate, especially the son in such a respected family! And look at you, you are even branded!" Lilly pointed to the scared "P" on her brother's left arm.

"Thing is, Love, I am a pirate, and no one can change that," Jack said of a matter of factly.

"Jack shower now!" Lilly snapped angrily

"Make me!" Jack said, as if they were five again

"Don't make me get out of this bed, Jack!" Lilly snapped back

"That is a visual I don't want to see," Jack said


	2. RUM, RUM, RUM

**Disclaimer: I don't own pirates or any character but my own. Sorry I for got this on the first page. Ok sorry it took a wile for me to get this chapter up, I kind of got writers block for a wile. **

**Chapter 2: RUM, RUM, RUM **

Jack looked at his sister. It had really been a long time since they had been around each other. He really never would have guessed that Lilly would become such a beautiful woman.

After a lot of persuading Jack finally convinced Lilly to help him. Now the two were standing proudly on the one and only Black Pearl. The sea breeze gently blew across the deck just barley ruffling Lilly's long brunet hair. The horizon had not a cloud in the sky and the water in the Caribbean seas was just about as blue as the bright blue sky.

A young pirate walked briskly up to Lilly. He grabbed her had and kissed it, "Lilly my goodness I didn't know you knew Jack Sparrow."

"Unfortunately he's my brother. I should have known a poorish blacksmith like you would some how would be ignorant enough to set sail under the command of a pirate," Lilly said snootily, as if she was too good to talk to al low life like the young pirate in front of her.

Jack waved trying to get the attention back to himself, "You two know each other?"

"I did some work for the Sparrow's a time back," The pirate said.

"I don't know much about swords but I'd say Mr. Turner did a pretty good job," Lilly said still staring off as if she was too good for this. Or so that's what Jack got out of her stare.

Suddenly Lilly blurted out, "Is that the rum cellar!?"

Jack smiled briefly proud of such a wonderful place, all the rum he had was there, except for the few bottles he kept hidden in the cabin, but no one but Jack knew where it was, "It sure is, Love, The best place on this ship."

Lilly suddenly bolted down to the cellar, "Rum must get rum, Feeling rum deprived!" She yelled clawing on the locked door.

"Well that's one thing all Sparrow's must have in common, it must be a defective gene," Will said

"Oy, that's my rum!" Jack called as Lilly picked the lock on the door.

"Not any more Jack Sparrow! Ah…Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" Lilly said evilly.

Jack cringed.

**Sorry short chapter Will update soon hope you enjoy this**

**-Austin Bay**


	3. Ropes and Knots

**Chapter 3: Ropes and Knots**

Jack stormed in to the rum cellar in hot pursuit of Lilly, "LILLY! Get your bloody hands off my rum!"

The only response Jack got was Lilly's evil laughter. He finally found her in amongst the rum kegs. He crossed his arms and stared at her. Lilly froze rum bottle shoved in her mouth. "Why must you steal my rum when ever I come and visit you?" Jack asked annoyed.

Lilly stood and gently set the rum bottle on the shelf. She brushed her self off and nervously glanced around for an escape out, "Um… I can explain"

Jack leaned on the wall waiting for the explanation. Lilly took the opportunity and bolted past him. She didn't get far though. Jack reached out and grabbed her as she passed. His muscular arms easy swung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down you ungrateful wretch!" Lilly screamed as Jack walked back on deck with Lilly swung over his shoulder. She pounded on his back with tight fists, "Don't you know how to treat a lady."

"I do but I also know how to treat woman like you," Jack said setting her down and hog-tying her.

"And exactly what type of _woman_ am I!?" Lilly snapped

"A difficult one!" Jack snapped back placing Lilly in a longboat.

"Jack, all women are like that," Will informed him. Jack gave him a dark look.

"Jack what are you doing?" Lilly asked nervously.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Jack said innocently as he lowered the long boat into the water.

"JACK!" Lilly screamed furiously.

Jack smiled and waved at the slowly diapering longboat.

"Jack, we needed her help with the Royal Navy," Mr. Gibbs said walking up.

Jack's face went blank, and then it turned a funny shade of red, then purple.

"Breath mate," Gibbs warned

"Breath Mate!? How can you say Breath mate. Why didn't you tell me we needed her when I was tying her up!?" Jack yelled furiously.

"I assumed you knew. It was indeed your idea to take hostage dear old Commodore Norington's sweetheart!" Gibbs pointed out.

"Now what are we going to do?" Jack asked facial expression going blank

"You got us into this now get us out fearless Captain Jack Sparrow!" Will said mockingly. Jack gave him a dark look.

**Ok hope you enjoyed it there will be more to come soon the next few chapters will be alternating between Jack and Lilly. I got the idea of Jack Hog-Tying Lilly and setting her out to sea from another story I am writing in a notebook. I might put it on here so don't get confused if you reed it.**

**-Austin Bay**


End file.
